


Seriously Asami???

by LissaBear



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gaaaaaaaay, Korrasami - Freeform, Non-bending AU, extended disarming trope, my gay dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaBear/pseuds/LissaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://punkrockoctonaut.tumblr.com/post/125771514859/brutusfeels-haberdashing-ofshxeld-my"> this trope post</a> and I couldn't resist!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seriously Asami???

**Author's Note:**

> kind of a vague, non-bending au, mainly writing for the trope!

"Alright you two, before I let you in to see his majesty, I'll need to confiscate your weapons" the guard said politely.

Korra flexed and waggled her eyebrows suggestively at Asami, "the only weapon I've got are these guns right here!"

Asami blushed at the sight of Korra's amazing muscles, remembering how fun it was to trace every line in them. She passed over her bag and began rummaging through her coat as Korra was kissing her biceps. Much to both Korra and the guard's surprise, she began by pulling out two large handguns in shoulder holsters, soon followed a large hunting knife sheathed at the small of her back, a hidden retractable blade strapped to her wrist, and pair of throwing darts that had been holding her hair in a bun, sending it cascading down her shoulders like a waterfall.

"is that all Miss Sato?" the guard asked incredulously.

"not quite... give me a second" she replied, stifling a laugh at the confused and aroused look on her girlfriend's face.

She then removed her leather gloves, revealing a pair of brass knuckles on each hand. As those clattered onto the ever growing pile of weapons, she pulled a length of razor wire from her belt, followed by several throwing knives hidden in the waistband of her very tight jeans. And just when Korra thought she couldn't blush more, she began fishing around in her cleavage, only to pull out a fucking hand grenade of all things.

"Seriously Asami??? What the fu..." She trailed off as Asami bent down and pulled a compact pistol out of each of her boots.

"okay, that should be all of it" she said sheepishly

The guard shot her a stern look and she gasped "oh yeah, I almost forgot..." and shoved her hand down her pants, pulling out a slightly sweaty derringer.

Korra's utter confusion made Asami pause, "What? My father always taught me that there's no such thing as being too prepared!"


End file.
